bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki 'is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake, the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki, the adoptive younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Background Physical Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with the hair in a bob-cut hairstyle that hangs around her face with straight lines. As a Shinigami lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she wears a short-sleeved shihakusho while wearing her Squad Badge around her uniform's left sleeve. She wears a pair of fingerless white ''tekko, similar to Byakuya's, which extends above her elbows. Personality History Powers and Abilities *Kido Expert - Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kido, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kido skill at the Shinigami Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the Thirteenth Squad. Through continuous training she has greatly developed this skill. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She can even use low-level spells to great effect and has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. Rukia has shown that she is capable of using a level 61 Bakudo spell and a level 63 Hado spell consecutively, though she needs to chant the incantations for both to perform them. She is also capable of using a level 73 Hado spell without the incantation. *Expert Swordsman - Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. Though she is very proficient with swordplay and has shown to handle powerful opponents, such as the Novero Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who possesses the same swordsmanship skills as Kaien Shiba. *Shunpo Expert *Hakuda Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Keen Intellect *High Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu color is white. Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow) - In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. Sode no Shirayuki is an Ice-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai - Rukia holds her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. Shikai Special Ability - Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru (which is the most powerful ice and snow-type Zanpakuto), but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tosen's '''Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. *Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Second Dance, White Ripple) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. *San no mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakuto with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. *Daigo no mai, Juhaku (Fourth Dance, White Tree) *Ice-Rope Connection Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Thirteenth Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Main Characters